The Life of Sakura Haruno
by cherryblossom926
Summary: this is about sakura and her sad life and how she gets herself in a situation when she feels lost, alone, and depressed. she has to tell her friends and her current boyfriend, sasuke, about what's going on. her life depends on it. literally.
1. the beginning

Hey guys! Lately on my stories I haven't been getting ANY reviews. None! Zero! Nada! Come on guys! I need reviews. If I don't get any feedback then I can't keep writing my stories! I need to know what was good and what wasn't. so, yea. Remember; think of the children!!! Review!

There is a girl named Sakura Haruno. Yes, she exists. She isn't just an anime character; she's real life. She is sixteen and she lives a life that nobody would ever think she would live. her mother hates her, her dad insults her constantly, it's just those words that break her. Now, she puts on a good mask at school. No, not a Halloween mask, I mean an emotion mask. She acts happy when inside, she is really breaking and her heart is cracking. Enough about her personal life and lets talk about her school life.

At school, her life is great. She has three friends that are important to her. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. She also has her beloved boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, whom she loves with all of her heart. Another is Naruto. Naruto is like a brother to her, no more, and no less. One other is Neji, but she's not that close to him but they're more like acquaintances because Tenten and him are an item now. So, you see, sakura lives two different lives, and I'm not talking about a life like Hannah Montana! It's totally different! There's the prologue. So, on with the story!

I need reviews! Please!! I should post the next chapter in about fifteen minutes or a bit less. I dunno. So, review!! And also, check out my other stories! XD


	2. the truth

Hello again! Please review this story. If I get zero reviews then I'm going to have to discontinue it because that makes me feel like nobody likes it. I'm serious. Please review! XD

"SAKURA!!!!" Sakura's mom yelled. Isn't she a big rainbow of sunshine? Sakura awoke. "GET YOUR FAT, LAZY BUTT UP AND GET READY!"

"alright…" sakura hated waking up to her mother screaming. Sakura got dressed and wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a dark red design on it. (A.N: give me a break, it's 1:30 in the morning. My brain stops thinking hard at this time). She took one last look at her arms. She quickly covered them up before she could start crying. 'can't let them see the scars.' She got her stuff and went downstairs.

"Get to school on your own! We won't drive you," Sakura's dad said.

"But I need to…"

"Don't argue with me you brat! I said leave!" sakura quickly left before her dad could do anything else. She was walking to school then. She then heard a honk.

"Need a lift by any chance?" a man said.

"Sasuke! You're a life saver!" she said as she looked at the man in the car, Sasuke. He was wearing that smirk that sakura found both annoying and very attractive. She quickly got into the passenger seat.

"Hey, what's with the long sleeves? It's going to get to a hundred today," Sasuke asked. Sakura had to think fast.

"I was running late and it was the first thing I found in my closet," she answered. 'Good thinking Sakura!!' she inwardly praised herself for her lie. Sasuke didn't think much about it. It wasn't the first time that she wore long-sleeves in hot weather. But, now she's been running "late" more often and she just so happened to always pick a long-sleeved shirt. But, again, Sasuke didn't think much about it. The rest of the drive was quiet.

At school she got out to see her friends. It was her friends that kept her going, even though they don't know that. "SAKI!!!!!!" Ino said as she ran towards her. Sakura got caught in the worst thing she could get caught in at school. Ino's breath taking bear hug. It was breath taking alright. She couldn't breathe for five seconds.

"Ino, running out of oxygen here," Sakura struggled to get out.

"My bad!!!" Ino said. Sakura gave hugs to the rest of her friends. Then, she walked with Sasuke, hand-in-hand, into the school entrance.

"If it isn't the little fat, bitch," it was the last person that anyone ever wanted to see, Karin.

"What do you want Karin?" Sakura said with a glare.

"Me? Well, I merely want my darling Sasuke back of course!" she said as she gave a flirty look to Sasuke. Sasuke looked disgusted but Karin didn't notice.

"Get out of here Karin! Nobody wants you here!" Ino yelled.

"Was I talking to you blondie!? No! I was talking to the ugly boyfriend stealer!" Karin said as she motioned towards Sakura. "Now, Sakura. You're not pretty; you're not smart. You're just a fat, ugly bitch. Why would anyone go out with you unless they feel sorry for you? That's the truth! Nobody loves you Sakura! Everyone just takes pity on you because you're dorky and ugly, and you're also fat. Yea, definitely fat," Karin finished. She smirked. Poor Sakura was crying.

"Fuck you," Sakura whispered. Then she ran off crying.

"SAKURA!!!" Ino called, but Sakura wouldn't stop. "You!!!!!!!!!" she pointed to Karin. "What's wrong with you!? Don't you have better things to do than to make her life miserable!?"

"Whatever. I'm out. Bye Sasuke!" Karin said as she walked off.

"come on girls, let's find Sakura," Ino said and Tenten, and Hinata followed Ino. Sasuke was mad. And I mean MAD! His fist clenched and he was growling. When it came to Sakura's happiness, nobody dared try to take that away from her. Anybody that made Sakura cry was dead. The bell interrupted his thoughts and he started walking off to Biology. His fist still clenched.

Sakura was crying in the bathroom. She couldn't take all the words. She gets enough from her parents! She didn't need some Sasuke fangirl too! She sat on the floor and pulled up her sleeve. She took out her razor.

"Sakura!! Where are you?" Tenten yelled. They didn't care that the bell rung already. They had to find her. They looked in almost all the bathrooms. Finally they found her in the second floor bathroom sitting on the floor, against a wall, crying, but you could hear her cries were dying down so that's a good thing.

"Sakura! Don't listen to Karin! She doesn't matter. Her thoughts about you aren't worth any of your tears," hinata said.

"I know," Sakura said. "It's just that, I get a bit sensitive with insults. Don't worry about it I'm fine now."

"ok, if you say so," Ino said. With that, Sakura washed her face with cold water and they were off to class. They looked at the clock in the hall and it was almost time for their first class to be done. Just ten minutes until second hour.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting nervous about Sakura. "Naruto," Sasuke called.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"Where are the girls?"

"I don't know but I'm texting hinata right now to ask." Sasuke sighed a frustrated sigh.

"ok, she said that since first hour is almost done, they're hanging out somewhere. She also said that Sakura's alright." Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief. The bell finally rang and that was a warning. It's a warning that you have to go through yet another boring hour. Sasuke ran into Sakura because she's in his next class, which is English.

"Sakura, you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea. Don't worry about me, k?" Sakura smiled. Sasuke said nothing but put his arm around her shoulders.

Time skip. After school:

"Sakura, come here," Sasuke said. Sakura obeyed and said bye to her friends.

"What's up Sasuke?" and to answer Sakura's question, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. she did the only thing she could, and wanted, to do and kissed him back. They pulled away for a bit. he grabbed her arm and Sakura winced.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He started to pull up the sleeve of her shirt.

"No Sasuke it's nothing," she quickly pulled her arm back.

"Let me see Sakura," Sasuke said as he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. He saw something he thought he would never see. He was a bit mad but also a bit worried.

"Sakura, what did you do!?" he yelled, not in an angry voice, but in a worried sort of voice. Sakura started crying. Sasuke pulled her close to him. Comforting her the best he could. He never was good at emotions.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore! I can't stand living in a world that hates me!"

"nobody hates you Sakura," Sasuke said. He was stroking her hair.

"wanna bet?"


End file.
